


Bolhinhas de Sabão

by HikariMinami



Category: JewelPet (Toys)
Genre: Grand Prix Arc, JewelPet Tinkle
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-02-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:01:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22565161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HikariMinami/pseuds/HikariMinami
Summary: Sara e Sapphy eram incríveis, e nem a derrota tiraria o mérito da descoberta mais bela que Jewel Land já presenciara.





	Bolhinhas de Sabão

Sara era um gênio. Ninguém naquele estádio — concorrentes, juízes e espectadores — questionaria tal afirmação. Não quando, no centro do campo de disputa, a cientista exibia o maior de seus experimentos.

Um espetáculo maravilhoso transcorria no Jewel Star Grand Prix. O horror da magia negra, que trazia temor à plateia, cruzava o círculo mágico de Sara e tornava-se beleza. O mal de Battest transmutava-se em centenas de frágeis e brilhantes bolhinhas de sabão, que decompunham a luz e coloriam o estádio.

Via-se, ali, um cenário mágico; quase como testemunhar um barco sobrevivendo às fortes ondas de uma tempestade, como vislumbrar um arco-íris no horizonte enquanto parte do céu ainda caía.

A apreensão dos observadores dava lugar à incredulidade e, posteriormente, à admiração. _Sara e Sapphy eram incríveis_ , e nem a derrota tiraria o mérito da descoberta mais bela que Jewel Land já presenciara.


End file.
